


【近期车车合集】

by Hoorai



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoorai/pseuds/Hoorai
Summary: 抹布/神父萨
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本合集找时间缓慢更新orz  
> 最近太忙 可能要等到寒假（土下座）

“神父，我有罪。”告解者说。  
他端坐着，有些不安。他不是第一次来教堂忏悔，也不是第一次遇见这位神父，只是今天他要自白的事情过于羞耻与不洁，他为此感到紧张。  
“请您说出来吧。”隔板对面的神父一如既往的低沉平静，让他近乎沉迷，“我会替主聆听。若你诚心认错，主一定会原谅你的。”  
他清了清嗓子，以便于让自己听上去不那么失态：“说来难以启齿，我对您产生了欲望。”  
在忏悔室里他见不到那位令他魂牵梦绕的神父，但仅仅是声音就足够了，仅仅是声音就可以引起他的生理反应。神父会认真地聆听他编出来的烦恼，并替他耐心疏导，而他把脑袋凑在隔板上，然后就这样自慰，努力咽下去沉重的喘息声，又在神父好心询问他的时候达到顶峰。  
只有一次，他有幸见到他。他来教堂做礼拜，远远地瞧见他的好神父。神父包裹在黑色的衣袍之下，修长的五指无意识地摆弄胸前的十字架，胡子和头发打理得整齐，低垂的睫毛在暖棕色的眸上投射出一小片阴影。从那往后他再也不能忘记这位神父，他频繁地出现在他的梦里，看见他用涂抹着黑色甲油的指尖灵巧地解开纽扣露出常年不见光的白皙胸脯，冲他张开腿。  
他打听到他叫安东尼奥•萨列里。  
对面安静了好一会。告解者几乎在心里哀嚎，他犯的罪太重，他的神父永远不会原谅他了。  
几分钟后，像是终于理解了他的意思，神父发出一声叹息。“好吧。”他说。  
一阵响动过去，他惊讶地看见隔板被取下圆形的一小部分。长袍——然后神父换了换姿势，展现在他面前的变成了神父的嘴。那张拥有丰满下唇的嘴大大地张开，  
舌头伸出来。“请来吧，”他含糊不清地说，“还是说您更喜欢用手？”  
也许看到隔板对面的场景他的幻想会全数崩溃的。他心心念念的神父此时正一条腿跪在椅子上，为了方便动作解开了纽扣，把长袍下摆抱在怀里，露出蕾丝边沿的黑色大腿袜与赤裸的下体。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miflo前提触手flo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有尿道/产卵操作注意  
> 开头一部分来自子音los 感谢她！

——先是Florent。他不知道自己是不是在做梦，可他的恐惧是真情实感。那有点像乌贼的触须，但又不大一样，毕竟它现在整个将Florent包裹在温床里，最粗大的腕足甚至比得过他的腰，而细小的触须又牢牢地贴在他大腿和手臂上。他挣扎起来，因为他发觉这些看似无害的触须正在释放粘液来溶解他的衣物。  
Florent的手腕被钳制住，腕足缠绕着他，咬着他的腕子像是在吮吸。一根粗大的腕足缠住了Florent的腰，触感是冰冷粘腻的，而另一根细长的腕足开始用吸盘去玩弄他的胸和乳头。Florent的脸被触手抚摸着，这种怪异的亲昵感让他觉得恶心。仿佛这个动作是一个预告，一根根触手向下探去，直至他的阴茎，用带着粘液的腕足缠绕住尚未勃起的性器。  
他被揽着腰近乎对折起来，失去重心让他的恐惧加深，可感官也因此变得更敏感。他很快就没办法再想这么多，被迫眼睁睁看着那根细长的触手钻进自己的尿道。Florent尖叫了一声，明显的异物感让他止不住地发抖。但他的下半身被死死的固定着，只能老老实实地接受侵犯。  
“不...不要...不要...”Florent浑身颤抖着，现在不仅仅是因为恐惧了，而是因为过分深入的触手带来的诡异快感，“求求您放过我吧...鸣...!”他差点要哭出来，摇着头向这非人的东西求饶，尽管他根本不知道它听不听得见自己。  
他自然是无法得到回应的。缠住根部的触手阻止了他释放，使得痛感模糊了他的神经。等到后穴也被侵入的时候一切都来不及了，他才发现自己臀部的布料已经被溶解的干干净净，还有滑腻的粘液正源源不断地喷射在自己的臀肉上。进入的那一刻又有两根触手捆住他的大腿猛然分开，Florent再度喊出声来，虽然进入他身体的东西足够湿滑，但太大了，他还没有被扩张过，这太疼了。  
Florent已经很久都没有和别人做过了，他有点儿委屈地抽噎一声，巡演过于忙碌，上次和Mikele肌肤相亲已经是一个多月以前，他倒是有那么点想念被占有的感觉。除却粗暴的进入，倒也没用其他太大的不适，他甚至怀疑，现在在他身体里的过于高热的腕足所分泌的大量黏液有催情和麻痹的作用，他的意识正在逐渐模糊。  
他不确定自己能不能沉溺进去...也许一旦被蛊惑心智就再也无法回到现实，但逐渐进入状态的身体叫嚣着原始的肉欲。那根触手像带有自我意识一样好奇地开拓他的肠道，顶端小幅度的晃动。  
在吸盘咬上他腺体的时候Florent终于是崩溃了，身体条件反射般绷紧着要蜷起，又被触手抓着扳回原地，急促地呻吟着，由于前端还被卡着，只能用后面达到干性高潮。“嘘...放松，亲爱的。”湿润的触感搭上他的脸颊，恍惚间他好像听见Mikele的声音，于是他伸出手去——  
Florent拥住了一丛空气。当然啦，他并不知道。在他蒙着水雾的眼前是模糊的，金色的剪影。他眨眨眼睛，让那滴眼泪沿着脸颊滑落 于是那身影逐渐变得清晰。“Mik.. 他喊出最为亲昵的称呼, 眼前的恋人似乎比任何时候都更为艳丽，原本偏棕的头发漂成亮金， 眼角有缠绕的藤蔓。他难耐地挺了挺腰，仍然堵在他尿道里的小触手又抽动一下，他小声地呻吟，“想射......”   
“我会给你的，flo, ”他看见恋人凑过来亲亲他的嘴角，他却没有任何被触碰的实感，就急切地凑上去想要加深这个吻，却被对方以一根手指阻止——Mikele的手指也是滚烫的，他伸出舌尖去舔舐，这次Mikele倒是没有拒绝，眯起眼睛，任由他把那根“手指”含进嘴里，“所以放轻松，把你交给我。”  
Mikele又挤了一根手指进来，Florent被撑的有些喘不过气。在用软肉费力服侍它们的间隙Florent含糊不清地嘀咕，他说我就是你的，Mik, 想要你，快一点操我。  
“好样的， 甜心。”Mikele舔了舔嘴唇，松开他可怜的舌头，转而抱住Florent。他抱的太紧了，但这也让Florent感到安心。  
对他根部的束缚松开了，那根细小的触手也离开他的尿道，转而再次在他的顶端打转。与此同时，他身体里的——Mikele的东西也猛地深入。Mikele把他的手吊在头顶，阻止他抱住他，Florent为此有些难过，但很快他便无暇顾及，因为恋人的动作太快，他马上就被操到高潮了。  
“怀上我的孩子吧...为了我怀孕吧，Florent。”Mikele在他的脖颈上留下痕迹。甜蜜的小熊胡乱地在顶弄中答应着一切，夹着屁股要对方射在他身体里，如果可以他确实是愿意的。于是Mikele射了进来，那感觉有些奇怪，像是有什么东西撑开他的穴道并留在了他里面。

Florent醒过来。他看了看手机，现在还是凌晨。也许自己是太想Mikele了... 他有些脸红，今天晚上的星星很漂亮，打鼓起勇气打算约他出来喝酒，他知道Mikele肯定还没有睡。  
他揉了揉发涨的小腹和酸软的腰，刚才梦境的记忆已经模糊不清了。  
Florent看不见自己后颈上，类似于吸盘留下的小小红痕。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 约二、利二萨  
> 关系：班萨→flo萨→约二  
> 未完 部分梗来自猫头鹰老师

弗朗切斯科静静地站着，攥成拳的手心里满是汗。他甚至不敢去看那个宛如享用下午茶一般闲适自得，却又散发出使人恐惧的压抑气场的男人。  
“您知道您做错了什么吗，萨列里大师？”列奥波德开口，语调平淡得没有一丝波澜。  
“是的，陛下。”弗朗切斯科深呼吸，终于抬起头来。他异色的眼瞳里有复杂的情绪，但愤怒占了上风——而列奥波德只是优雅地啜饮着红茶，漫不经心地翻看一沓字迹工整的乐谱。  
“我妨碍了舍弟的工作。”他说，微微颔首，想到安东尼奥他便不再害怕。  
“那么你有什么需要解释的吗？”对方将它们归到一旁，与弗朗切斯科对视。他不再用敬语。  
“我认为，”弗朗切斯科·萨列里按住左胸口，他的外套内袋里装着弟弟的领花。他彷佛听见第一晚从房间内传出的，安东尼奥的哭叫与求助声，而自己双手被铐在门把上动弹不得，“这对安东尼奥太残酷了——您对他太残忍了，陛下。”  
“可我觉得他分明就是乐在其中。”列奥波德的笑声里也没有感情，“来赌一把吗，弗朗切斯科？”  
被亲昵地称呼让年长的萨列里打了个寒战，可他不能输。异瞳的黑猫高傲地抬起头颅：“这是我的荣幸，陛下。”  
列奥波德拍了拍手。  
像是早已预料到他的回答，两名男仆打开门，合力将一个巨大的物件推上来。  
弗朗切斯科知道那是什么，作为拥有者的列奥波德当然也心知肚明。他起身，伸手扯掉了盖在上面的大红丝绒厚布。  
一个巨大的金色鸟笼。从外观来看就足以显现其造假不菲。作为底部的圆盘足够一个男人横躺，而上面也确实躺着一个男人。  
那是宫廷乐师长，安东尼奥·萨列里。  
他身上穿着一件轻薄的吊带长裙，底下隐约可见成套女款的黑色蕾丝女式内衣，覆盖着长袜的双腿交叠略微抬起，丝质的裙摆便撑起一点弧度，层层叠叠地垂下来。与这身充满异性气质的服饰不同，安东尼奥脖子上的皮质项圈暗沈至极，显得近乎突兀。弗朗切斯科知道那是列奥波德故意留下的，上面刻着约瑟夫的名字，大抵是为了将年轻的萨列里内心尚未让渡的忠诚暴露在外。项圈的正中落着金属质地的结实锁链，末端就挂在笼子的出口。链子很长，对安东尼奥的行动没有太大影响，但对于将他束缚的目的而言已然足够。  
可爱又可怜的小金丝雀仍安静地睡着。  
弗朗切斯科的脸色不太好。他的胞弟看上去像是完全没有意识到自己正穿着什么，陷入了什么处境。萨列里不是一直会待在笼中，可平日即使被锁在里面，他也会身着与兄长相同的那身套装来维持外表上最后一丝体面。现在的这身衣服肯定是来源于某个充满恶趣味的贵族，就代表着，他宝贝的安东尼奥可能是刚刚结束一次“工作”。  
乐师的眼睛被深色绸布蒙住，看不见场景的变化，但音乐家灵敏的耳朵足够他捕捉到那些轻微的响动，并为此醒过来。“先生？”他怯懦着开口，为无知而惶恐，未经许可他不敢擅自解开视觉的束缚，只能撑起身子向四周张望。可连窗帘都拉的严严实实的书房内除了列奥波德桌上的灯以外几乎没有别的光线，他无法借此判断谁站在哪里，又有多少人等着。  
弗朗切斯科想安抚自己如失去母亲的新生幼猫那般不安的弟弟，却看到鸟笼旁边的皇帝对他做出一个噤声的手势和威胁的目光，便被迫作罢。  
列奥波德蹲下，粗暴地扯着链子把萨列里拉近自己。在碰撞的声响激起的那一刻萨列里就僵住了，这半拍的犹豫使得他的肩膀重重地撞到镀金的栏杆上。萨列里疼得倒吸了一口冷气，而列奥波德只需要轻咳就能让乐师长意识到自己的错误：一个任人摆布的玩具是不应该感到疼的，也许对于其他贵族这点并不重要，但对于列奥波德来说就是坏了规矩。  
“看来是我太久没有来检查，您已经把那些都忘光了？”他说话的语气平静的很，将手从缝隙里伸进去。手套隔绝了人体的温度，微凉的光滑触感顺着乐师的脸颊一路向下，而后扼住安东尼奥戴着项圈的颈子。即便并未施力，萨列里还是立马颤抖起来，哭叫被憋在喉咙里，转变为抽噎着的，断断续续的请求：“不，不是的，我没有，陛下！求您...！”  
弗朗切斯科想要冲过去，再怎么僭越他也要去制止折磨安东尼奥的那只手，不能让安东尼奥再陷入不好的回忆中去了。  
没等列奥波德做出指示，就有不知何时出现的守卫牵制住弗朗切斯科，捂住他的嘴，带他一路后退到门边上。上位者瞥了他一眼，得胜似的勾了勾嘴角（这是弗朗切斯科看到他露出的第一个笑容，尽管代表着嘲弄与骄傲），仍是把手收回，行动间带落那条下意识挣扎时弄松的布料，湿润的暖棕色眸子显露出来。  
“看着我，然后——”  
“在您准许之前...我都不能移开视线。”在支配者停顿后，萨列里顺从地接上话。  
“很好。”列奥波德赞许地点了点头，将一个酒杯放在地上，推至萨列里面前，用弗朗切斯科听不见的音量说，“这是春药，请您喝下去吧，然后我会操您。”  
列奥波德保持著作为皇帝的风范。他对待安东尼奥·萨列里的态度似乎截然不同，这句话里全然没有威胁的意味，而是礼貌又文雅，好像只是同在近臣讨论明天的天气情况适合怎样的外出活动。  
萨列里没有丝毫拒绝的余地，乖顺的捧起酒杯，像喝牛奶的小动物，一点点饮尽杯中甜蜜的液体。乐师喜欢这个，连嘴角溢出的一滴也不放过，被探出的舌尖及时卷入口中。  
他抬起头，自下而上仰视他现在的所有者，指尖掠过项圈上刻有字母的那一部分，眼神中燃起一种异样的狂热。列奥波德替他打开了笼子，吊带从肩头滑落，搭扣被解掉，他从繁复的衣物中脱身，如同训练良好的大型犬只，从坚硬冰凉的鸟笼中被放出，爬行到室内柔软昂贵的地毯上，并自觉地接近重新坐下的列奥波德，讨好般蹭蹭他的小腿。  
弗朗切斯科感到绝望，即使打一开始他便知道这是一场必输的赌博，他原本就不能寄希望于弟弟的反抗，那样的付出的代价会更大。  
年长的萨列里清楚的明白，自己能够得以幸免，纯粹是因为约瑟夫二世对安东尼奥的喜爱胜过他数倍——他还没有被约瑟夫视为不可失的珍藏，而安东尼奥是。于是他的定义停留在乐师，而安东尼奥则荣升为了所有物。他这个对皇帝抱有不该有的情愫的弟弟如愿以偿地获得了本以为没有可能的爱意，却害的自己落入猎人的陷阱。约瑟夫的确对他足够好，可这不代表列奥波德同样，他甚至不喜欢音乐。但现在，列奥波德却要弗朗切斯科承受更大的痛苦，要他轻眼见证一件物品所有权的更替，要他轻眼见证一个时代的终了和新时代的开始，要他亲眼看着骨肉——约瑟夫最忠心的服侍者，主动为新君王加冕。  
讽刺的是，就连列奥波德“继承”安东尼奥的时候，弗朗切斯科也是在场的。他还记得那一天他们收到通知出发前往美泉宫，却没有被告知缘由。而后他们一起被领到一个房间门前，安东尼奥显然比他更熟悉这里，他捏着与正装相搭配的领结犹豫着要不要摘下，但在作出决定之前就被带走了。前来迎接的不是别人，正是列奥波德。他将安东尼奥带进房里，命令弗朗切斯科留在门外把守，不允许任何人接近，又故意留下一条引诱他窥探的缝隙（后来弗朗切斯科才知道新皇帝已经开始下起第一步棋）。  
他看见约瑟夫也在，像是一场交接仪式。这个时候已经确定了列奥波德将会即位，而按照皇室中不成文的规定他总要继承约瑟夫的一部分财产，萨列里显然就属于其中。约瑟夫解下被萨列里揉出褶皱的领结递给他，后者便会意地覆盖在眼上，于后脑轻轻系上一个结。他们没有使用房间里的大床，约瑟夫牵着萨列里的手指引他坐到一旁的椅子上。  
他在萨列里耳边小声交代了些什么，乐师的脸颊立马就红透了，连耳尖都泛起可爱的颜色。萨列里开始解身上衣物，也许是因为耳语的内容，又或者是由于列奥波德的存在，他看上去紧张的很，捏着纽扣的手指都在发着抖。约瑟夫显然没在意这些，他相信经过良好训练的萨列里能承受住。  
美好的躯体逐渐显露出来，对甜食的喜好造就了音乐家柔软的皮肉，饱满的胸部形成漂亮的弧度，丰腴的大腿和相对纤细的小腿都被包裹在轻薄的漆黑长筒袜下，隐隐约约透露出肤色。裤装和外套都掉到地上，他的下身如有先见之明那般未着寸缕。  
他略微调整坐姿，引人遐想的腿分开，架在座椅的扶手上，涂着甲油的五指陷入臀肉，按压着施力，于是紧闭的后穴暴露在空气里。  
萨列里整个人都呈现出一种最适宜被展示的姿态。  
“这是我非常喜欢的孩子，希望你未来也能好好疼爱他。”约瑟夫的语气里充满怜爱，做的又是另外一回事。他从桌上整齐摆放的道具里挑挑拣拣，最后选定了一根指挥棒。  
这根指挥棒是萨列里用过的，来自约瑟夫本人的礼物。它并不粗，不需要润滑就没轻松的插进去，毕竟它的并不是拿来满足萨列里的，只是为了更好地显露他的“性能”。  
细长的指挥棒被推入了一小半，未经扩张的干涩后穴准许它留在里面不会滑落，但肠道的每一次收缩都会让它小幅度地晃动。  
他抚摸萨列里的脸颊，粘人的小宠物迷恋地拱拱他的掌心。约瑟夫没有停留太久，手指移动到他的嘴巴上。指尖轻轻按压肉感的下唇，萨列里就主动张开嘴，舌尖追随着手指的引诱，又吮吸着发出响亮的水声。  
“先是嘴。”约瑟夫说，他抽出手指，可爱的舌头恋恋不舍地追出来，“你可以让他给你口交。也许你会觉得这有点乏味，不过他的技术很好，在时间紧迫的时候很合适，也不用担心任何事后处理，他会把所有东西都咽下去的。切记不要玩得太过，他是个很好的歌唱家，可不能弄坏他的嗓子。”  
“顺便，虽然我不知道你会不会——你不用担心他。毕竟萨列里大师擅于创作，因此想象力足够丰富。即使是在帮你服务他也会想着是在用另一张嘴含着你。是这样吗，大师？”  
萨列里并没有得到开口的允许，只能从喉咙里挤出一声表达羞耻的呜咽。但他的身体足够诚实，仅仅是听见约瑟夫的叙述就让他兴奋起来，阴茎和乳头都开始变硬，穴口紧紧地咬住那根也许他以后上台还要用到的东西。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 米-B 米扎(09)-O 米萨-A 米团A  
> flo/flo萨-O  
> 未完 ntr预警（？）

“嘿，先生们，我真的不知道这件事情有什么好争的。瞧呀，在那里的不就是我的安东尼奥吗？”  
他们并没有僵持很久，莫扎特抢先着开口了。  
“可是弗洛朗也确实就是这样的？”米开来指指那个显示屏，而后双手抱臂，无意识地动脚。他不笑的时候看上去特别凶。  
“无意冒犯，舍弟也是。”黑发的萨列里矜持地小幅度点头，优雅的像只大猫，却让人感觉比米开来还凶，随时要掏刀高唱杀杀服你然后捅死隔壁莫扎特的那种。  
房间里的另一个Alpha加入不了讨论，他确实不认识屏幕里的人。不过这并不妨碍他充满兴致，毕竟那是个看上去很可口的，没有被标记过的，发情中的Omega。  
按理说，最应该感到迷惑的是米开来，艺术家非常坦然的接受了眼前三个自己扮演过——或着算不上扮演过的角色（如果把自己的脑袋ps到另一个身体上也能算扮演的话）——拥有独立性格的那种——同时出现在自己眼前，还会觉得很有趣想当场写作，可他没办法接受有三个人要来抢夺自己的爱人。  
事实上也只有少数人不会对这种情况感到惊恐了。首先，你醒过来突然发现自己在一个陌生的房间里，剩下几个顶着你不同时期的脸的人也相继醒来。然后，一个电子屏在你们的面前缓缓升起，画面里是你穿着戏服的男朋友，躺在十八世纪宫廷式奢华大床房里翻滚来翻滚去。接着，不知哪里传来提示音，跟你们说，这个Omega陷入了突然的发情期，而你们之中只有一个能进去操他。  
啊？  
米开来和莫扎特同时说，萨列里——我们姑且先这么叫——眉头都没皱一下，凑热闹心态的马戏团团长吹了声口哨。  
然后他们就开始了激烈的讨论与竞争。  
“可以请您二位稍微收敛一点吗？”莫扎特抽抽鼻子，有一位弗朗切斯科·萨列里坐镇他整个扎特都消停不少，尽管几分钟前几人互相做自我介绍的时候他还指着对方跳起来高喊不可能接着满嘴跑火车，那位萨列里明明是个块头比他大两圈有很漂亮异色瞳和大胸翘臀就是看上去太能打没有人敢接近实际上很好闻的Omega，话还没说完被米开来捂着嘴按下去，挨了萨列里几秒钟面无表情的注视以后选择装模作样安安静静坐的直挺挺。  
不过现在他真的坐不住了，毕竟就算他也一直在坚持不懈释放信息素表示威胁他也斗不过在场两个Alpha，反倒是还得用尽全部毅力让自己不要被诱导发情，不然未免也太掉价，气势上就输了。无奈挨不过本能，只能先曲线救国。  
萨列里没回答他，但还是照做了（他看上去十分，非常不喜欢莫扎特的样子），而另一位摘下他的帽子冲莫扎特行了个绅士礼，捡了个被他们忽视了很久的问题：“说起来，您没必要来同我们争不是吗，没有冒犯的意思，可您是个Omega，并不能解决他的问题。”  
“可我爱他，这还不够吗？”莫扎特又跳起来（萨列里皱了下眉），“我知道，我知道，你们Alpha的惯性思维总是会这样的。但我偏不，沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特生来就是要打破常规，让这些偏见都见鬼去吧（他已经停顿过找一个相对好听的词语了）！”  
“Omega又怎样呢？我仍然可以把我的安东揽在怀里，含着他的腺体，拍拍他的背，两个人做一点快乐的事情，等他安稳下来再帮他注射抑制剂。有没有标记都没有关系。”  
他看上去骄傲的要命，眼看就要发表自由言论，被团长及时打断莫扎特行为，话题转而指向蹲在电子屏旁边许久的米开来：“您这又是在干什么？”  
“噢，这里我认同沃尔夫冈。”闻不到味道的Beta说，作为此处唯一一个失去手机的二十一世纪公民碰到自己没发参与的话题他百无聊赖地开始研究这台和装潢格格不入的机器，“说起来，您们刚刚指出的那些，什么‘这个房间和安东尼奥卧室明明一模一样‘之类的，可是十八世纪真的有摄像头和显示器这种现代科技的东西吗？”  
被触及知识盲区两人一时语塞，三双眼睛只能纷纷开始盯屏幕。  
他们已经拖了很久了，屏幕那边的宫廷乐师长状态显然好不到哪里去。他已经颇为焦躁地扯掉了身上大部分衣物，拘束在马甲里边的衬衫下摆垂下来遮住一点臀部。  
下次一定要试试在休息室把他扒掉看看他会不会真的有穿蕾丝在里面，米开来想。  
Omega趴在床上贴着床单磨蹭了一会显然意识到事情的严重性，终于颤抖着要伸手去够床头柜。  
“我赌一杯酒，安东尼奥接下来肯定——”  
“要打开从上往下数第二个抽屉，里面有个暗格，放着所有他可能用得到的东西。”萨列里抢答。  
一边思索着回去也一定要翻翻床头柜米开来一边开始熟练地操作屏幕，镜头被拉近，乐师——弗洛朗——打开抽屉。  
“哇哦，”莫扎特说，“这就有点让我没想到了。有点厉害。”  
“现代科技。”轮到米开来骄傲了，他看着那两排从小到大从跳蛋到震动棒到产卵器依次排列的玩具大全，“真的很不错。我赌他会拿第二排从左往右第二个，最粗的那根。”  
监视画面中的那个Omega看上去犹豫了一小下，米开来甚至觉得他似乎瞟了一眼屏幕的方向。也许是因为没有润滑剂，黑发的男人张开嘴，唇瓣包裹着塑料的假阴茎一点点往里吞。性爱玩具的尺寸实在是有些偏大了，再加上表面的钝刺让他的动作更加艰难，自己已经抑制不住被情热和呕吐感呛出眼泪来。  
实际上在座的各位都知道这完全没必要，他分泌的体液已经流出来，臀缝里一片湿漉漉泛着水光。唯一的解释就是他故意在诱惑他们——  
他将姿势转变为跪趴，一只手掰开臀肉露出不停翕张的后穴，另一只手打开玩具的低档震动，握住根部径直推入。这有些难，才刚刚吃进去一半不到他就支撑不住，整个人缩成一团喘气。  
“天哪天哪天哪，我真的没有办法再忍受了，”莫扎特焦躁地原地转圈，为了他的安东尼奥也为了房中陡然爆发的Alpha信息素，“我们速战速决吧先生们，骰子，纸牌？怎么快怎么来！”  
“我们可以猜拳。”米开来提议，他的语速已经能和莫扎特相提并论，“我来教，来吧，先生们，都凑近点，我们速战速决——”  
米开来愣住了。  
不止米开来，连萨列里也愣住了。  
他们这时候才发现。然而落锁的声音已经响起，他们没机会了。  
是的，Mr. Loyal，这位从头到尾看上去都没怎么参与竞争的Alpha，就乘着这么一小会空荡先三人一步。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


End file.
